


summer twirls and blonde girls

by shounen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounen/pseuds/shounen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia comes and goes as she please. And Juvia has never hated anyone more than she hates her. AU — luvia</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer twirls and blonde girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost in stereo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11152) by xporcelain. 



> inspired by xporcelain's lost in stereo on ffn.

Juvia Lockser isn't looking for anything in particular. She exists but doesn't know how to live. She probably doesn't even know the meaning of that word. She's uninterested in almost everrything. School bores her, people bore her, life bores her.

But she keeps up this facade that she's normal. She has friends, sure. But they don't do much for her. The only time she ever felt close to being alive was when Gray Fullbuster was in her life. And like everyone else, he, too, left.

And it's going to be another boring summer for Juvia. Not that she cares. She doesn't. Not paying attention to her lesson, she stares out the window. Cherry blossoms were blooming. In the distance, she sees a blurring figure. Someone with long, blond hair. She rubs her eyes and squints.

The figure's gone and she thinks she must have imagined it.

It's not until the next day that she sees someone blond standing in front of her class. It's the new student Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey! I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" she greets happily, giggling a bit.

Juvia doesn't like her all ready. She catches Lucy's eye, and the blonde smiles at her. Wide-eyed, Juvia blinks and looks away. She swears she's not blushing. It's just the heat.

Lucy takes the empty seat next to her. She glares, but the new girl only smiles sweetly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company, Juvia," she says.

Juvia has never wanted to punch someone more in her life than she wants to punch Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy manages to fit in easily. She's popular and everyone likes her. Juvia doesn't count herself as everyone. She watches from her seat and glares. And glares and glares. She hates Lucy Heartfilia. She hates her.

"Hey, Juvia, let's walk home together, yeah?"

Juvia doesn't get a chance to answer. Lucy grabs her hand and pulls her out from her seat and they run out of the building. The cherry blossoms are in bloom and their leaves scatter across the wind. For once, Juvia isn't uninterested. She gazes at the sky, filled with cherry blossoms.

Lucy giggles and runs around, twirling. The leaves and petals engulf her and she's everything. Juvia's heart does a pitter patter and she doesn't know what to make of it.

Lucy asks her to go stargazing with her this weekend. Juvia hates her and she's never been interested in stars, but for some reason she agrees to it. Lucy jumps for joy, hugs her, and twirls them around and around and around. Juvia doesn't think it's so bad.

That weekend, they go to the park and start a picnic.

"Picnics aren't meant to be at night," she says.

Lucy laughs. "That's silly. We can have picnics any time we want! It's much more fun at night. You can eat and gaze at the stars. Don't you think that's cool?"

Juvia says nothing and watches as Lucy sets up the picnic. She pats the blanket and Juvia sits down. Juvia expects sandwiches, but Lucy brings cinnamon buns and seafood instead. She thinks the blonde is weird.

"Isn't the night sky just so lovely? I love it when the stars are out." Lucy sighs.

Juvia doesn't respond. She continues eating cinnamon buns and staring at stars. She feels Lucy's hand on hers. The blonde leans in. Juvia doesn't lean back. Lucy's lips brush across hers gently.

I'm flying, Juvia thinks.

Lucy goes back to watching stars (acting as if nothing has happened). And it didn't (Juvia doesn't care).

This kiss isn't brought up. Lucy goes on like everything's normal (everything is normal), and Juvia resents her for it. She hates Lucy Heartfilia more than ever now. The blonde holds her hand as they walk home from school. Cherry blossoms still fill the air.

They always engulf Lucy as she twirls with them. Always.

Summer's almost over. And Lucy's acting differently.

"Hey, Juvia, come meet me at the train station tomorrow?"

Juvia doesn't reply, but she goes. She goes, anyway. When she's there, she sees Lucy with a suitcase. The girl brightens up when she sees her.

"Juvia, hi! I'm going away. Well, the stay here was temporary. But I'm leaving and I wanted to say goodbye to you. The teacher's going to announce it sooner or later, but I wanted to tell you in person. This summer's been really fun! I hope I did a good job of keeping you company," she babbles on.

Juvia doesn't hear what she's saying. She thinks she hears a crack. That can't be her heart (it is her heart). She's only just learned how to start living. Lucy can't go away. She hates, hates, hates Lucy Heartfilia.

She can't just come and go as she please. It's not fair. But Juvia remains silent. The ground rumbles, the train is here. Lucy gives her one last look, smiling.

Waving, she says, "Goodbye, Juvia! Goodbye forever and ever and ever!"

How can she smile while saying that (such heartbreaking words).

And just like that, Lucy is gone and Juvia is standing alone at the train station. She was like a dream. She was everything. She was life. She was the summer, coming and going as she please (bringing life, love, and heartbreaks with her).

Juvia isn't crying (she tells herself that). Things are going to be fine (they will be). With or without Lucy (it still hurts, though).

"Goodbye, Lucy Heartfilia. I hate you." She leaves the train station. Maybe it's for the best.


End file.
